Generally, turbine engines, such as used in aircraft, can be sources of unwanted noise while the aircraft is parked or taxying at the airport or during takeoff and landing. Various noise reduction methods have been implemented to address the unwanted noise generated by the turbine engines. One such noise reduction method includes the use of acoustic liners that include Helmholtz resonators or bulk noise suppression material. The acoustic liners are flat or contoured and are generally placed on the interior surface of an engine or an auxiliary power unit inlet and/or exhaust ducts, as necessary, to reduce noise produced by the engine or auxiliary power unit. The bulk noise suppression material has not generally been implemented with respect to turbine engines due to, for example, liquid absorption/retention.